This invention relates generally to heart valves, and more particularly concerns improvements in check valves useful in cardiac surgery.
Cardiac surgery is now commonly accepted practice for replacement of defective mitral or aortal valves in the human heart. Replacement valves have included those of ball and cage and leaflet type. Difficulties and problems associated with prior artificial heart valves include backflow leakage, damage to blood cells, and clotting. Also, certain prior replacement valves have been regarded as insufficiently simulating the level of performance of the natural heart valve, its functioning and simplicity.